Gru's Plea
by Firewalker711
Summary: For those of you who already know "Despicable Me," back and fourth. This little scenario fits right into place. I actually pictured this as a deleted scene that wasn't shown in the movie. It would take place right after Gru rescued the girls from Vector. Although the following scene shows them back in their room, Gru would still have to talk to Miss Hattie first. :(


_***Normally I don't post summeries. But this is too important not to.  
For those of you who already know "Despicable Me," back and fourth. This little scenario fits right into place. I actually pictured this as a deleted scene that wasn't shown in the movie. It would take place right after Gru rescued the girls from Vector. Although the following scene in the movie shows them back in their room, there is one thing that still __**had**__ to happen. . . . _

**Gru's Plea. . . **

Several hours after Gru rescued the girls from Vector, the four of them had returned to the orphanage, sitting inside of his huge transport vehicle. Although Gru had promised the girls he'd never let them go, it horribly occurred to him that there were still consequences for releasing them back in the first place. Now. . .he had some explaining to do to a very perturbed Mrs. Hattie, who had smacked him in the head with a Spanish dictionary, for saying she had a face, _"Como un burro."_ Loosely translated. . .like a donkey! Which would not make it any easier!  
Out of all the battles fought today. . .Gru knew deep down that this would be the toughest one of all. By the way the girls were silent, he could tell they sensed it too.

Hearing a sigh out of Margo, he heard her say,  
"Boy. . .I wish we didn't have to come back here. . ." This caused him to turn around, until he was facing the unsettled expressions on their faces.  
"I know. . .But I have to try and convince Miss Hattie to let me take you back." Hesitating just a bit he sadly looked at them and added, "But before we go in, I need to know something. . ." Now his serious gaze shifted mostly to Margo. "I know in the beginning, I treated all of you terrible. . .and you said dat I'd never be your dad. . .but- " Before he could finish, her eyes widened.  
"I didn't mean it. . ." she urgently answered. "I was just mad at you. . .that's all."  
"Yeah. . .We all were. . .But no matter what happens, you'll always be our dad."  
Edith said, as a moved expression crept over his face. Touched beyond reason, Gru smiled with some satisfaction. "Thanks girls. Dat reeally. . .makes a deefference. Because dis isn't going to be easy."  
"Yeah. . .What if Mrs. Hattie says, _No_?" Edith frantically asked, "Then how could we be together?"  
Now Agnes began to get upset. "I-I don't want to say here. . .I wanna go with you."  
Trying to be as calm as possible, Gru consoled,  
"Look. . .look. . .look. We won't know till we go in dere. But no matter what happens, I'll always be a part of your lives. . ." Gradually Margo looked up at Gru.  
"But it won't be the same, will it?" Stirred over the tears in her eyes, Gru found himself getting frustrated. "Come. . ." he said, quickly opening the door. "Let's get dis over weeth!"

Silently, the four slowly walked in the lobby to find Mrs. Hattie sitting at her desk. The minute she saw them, she quickly stood to her feet. "Girls where have you been?! Do you know what time it is?"  
"Dey were with me. . ." Gru replied, as her cold gaze found his.  
"Oh, I see. . ."  
For a minute, Gru didn't know what was worse. Facing Kyle, his deranged dog back at home, or facing her wrath. Stiffening with tension, he raised an eyebrow and asked,  
"Can I talk to you for a minute, please? _Alone_?"  
Looking from him to the girls, Mrs. Hattie firmly stated, "Go to your room, girls. . ."  
Now Gru watched as they gave him one last sad glance, and slowly began to walk away from him. When they were gone, Mrs. Hattie sat down behind her desk.  
Leaning back in her chair she slowly folded her arms.  
"Now, Mr. Gru. What can I do for you? And I would appreciate an _English_, translation . . Thank you!" Eyes rolling upward, Gru sighed heavily and sat down across from her.  
"Look. . .First of all. . .I wanted to apologize for calling you dat name." Throwing his hands up into a shrug, he nervously added. "Hah. . .I don't even _know_ Spanish. . ."  
Seeing right through the lie, Mrs. Hattie raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit. "Uh-huh. Just enough to _insult_me!"  
Knowing he was in deep water, Gru roughly rubbed a hand over his eyes.  
"Alright. Alright, you got me! But de only reason why I done dat was because I was desperate to get the girls. . .for my own. . ._selfish_ reasons." He irritably stated, more with himself, than at her. Knowing deep down the truth had to come out, his head slowly shook. "But. . .after awhile. . . I found myself getting. . ._attached_ to dem. So much dat. . .I couldn't bear to lose them."  
When Gru looked up at Mrs. Hattie, he could see her mean look softening, turning more stoic.  
"Then _why_ did you give them back?" Full of frustration, Gru snapped out,  
"Because I was _stupid_! It was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made! It felt like. . .dere was a big hole. And I didn't reealize how empty my life really was, until dey were _gone_."  
More and more Mrs. Hattie's gaze softened to the sincerity of his heartfelt words. She watched as he fidgeted in his chair. "What I'm. . .What I'm. . . trying to say is. . .I love dem, more than I love myself. And I want to adopt dem. . .for reeal dis time. I'll do _anything_. . ." he pled, standing up from his chair. "I've got a _beeg_ house." He proudly announced. "I could give them anything dey want. I'd even give dem each deir own room. . .if dat's what it takes!"  
By then Mrs. Hattie was inwardly touched. Only Gru didn't know it. As he watched, her head slowly began to shake. "No, I. . .don't think so. . ." she said, as he gaped at her with alarm. "The girls shared a room. So- You really won't have to go through all that trouble. . ."  
Now gradually, Gru began to catch on to her hint, causing his eyes to widen with excited suspicion.  
"Wait a minute. . .are you saying?" Now for the first time, she smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, Mr. Gru. . .I'll give you one more chance. . ." Thrilled beyond words, Gru grinned from ear to ear. Before Mrs. Hattie knew it, he grabbed her hand and roughly began to shake it.  
"Thank you. . .Thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome. . ." she replied, laughing at his giddy state.  
"I mean it. You won't regret it. I promise things will be deefrent."  
"How do you think the girls will take it?" She asked, coming around her desk. Artfully raising an eyebrow, Gru replied, "Let me tell them, and you'll find out. . ."

** Moments later. . . **

Gru and Mrs. Hattie approached the doorway to find the girls sitting on the edge of their beds, with their heads hanging low. They looked so sad and hopeless. That is. . .until Edith saw them standing there. Followed by Margo and Agnes, who jumped to their feet as though startled.  
Trying to keep a straight face, Gru folded his arms and said,  
"Well girls, it looks like your eeen for a long stay. . .with _me_. . ."  
As they let out shocked gasps, Gru proudly smiled. "You're coming home for good. . ."  
Squealing with delight, Agnes and Edith jumped off the bed and ran up to him. With Edith hugging his hip, and Agnes hugging his leg. At the same time, Margo got up and walked up to him. For a minute she could only stare up at him, with a look Gru would never forget. Then before he knew it, she sprung forward, tightly gripping him around the waist. "Thank you. . ."  
she whispered, and softly began to cry.  
This began to choke Gru up so much that he desperately fought to keep it together. Gradually his tearful glance shifted up to the deeply moved expression on Mrs. Hatties face.

"Does dis answer your question?"


End file.
